


Undercover

by moth2fic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/pseuds/moth2fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene and Sam have an arresting moment on Canal Street, Manchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the 2015 Broadstairs Bacchanalia. We all wrote for the same fandom and trope (picked at random by the organiser). These were Life on Mars, and 'undercover as gay'. We each also had a small packet of lovehearts and had to use the word or words from the next one we pulled out. I got 'crazy'. We were quite strict about drabble length and decided to make it 100 words.

Sam breathed deeply, took a last look at the oily swirls of the canal and entered the pub. Once, or rather, one day, Canal street was or would be a crazy, vibrant hub. Today, just one pub. 

His twentyfirst century perceptions identified the serial rapist rapidly and he left to alert Gene and help make the arrest. 

"You look the part," muttered Gene. "Pink shirt and tight trousers."

"I'll give the shirt to charity," Sam promised.

"Don't you dare," growled Gene. "I want to see you in it tomorrow, and then..."

"...then?"

"Then without it, before tomorrow night is over."


End file.
